


Do you dare to look closer? (Loki x Reader - One Shot)

by that_queer_one



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Asgardian Loki, Dancing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Fingering, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Loki Angst, Loki Needs More Than a Hug, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki-centric, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Loki, Porn, Porn with a bit Plot?, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Sex, Submissive Reader, Tags Are Hard, Tumblr: lokis-dirty-whispers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_queer_one/pseuds/that_queer_one
Summary: As a warrior of Asgard you have been friends with Sif, the warriors three and the princes of Asgard as long as you can remember. And Loki has been trying to flirt with you for almost as long. His attempts at seducing you via dirty words and small touches are more than annoying to you since you are of course completely unaffected by his charm and good looks..or are you?If you dare to look closer you might find things in the prince that your heart simply can´t resist.  I am very bad at summaries but this is to put it simply a Self-Insert Reader/Loki One-Shot because Loki is fucking hot and needs a hug :)





	

Your long braided hair flew through the air as you turned yourself, quick as lightning to dodge an attack of your very talented opponent.  
Your fight had lasted for a while now and you noticed that your arms were starting to tremble. But you moved swift and fast nonetheless. Lady Sif was stronger than you, that wasn’t a question, but you were faster. You danced around each other, attacking and dodging each other’s attacks while the boys just watched you and placed bets on who would win this time.

Well to be exact only Thor and Hogun really talked about the fight, Vollstag dreamed about the food that he would be able to eat today at lunch and Fandral was too busy flirting with a poor little virgin that probably would not be a virgin much longer.  
And Loki sat in the grass a few steps away and read, seemingly not taking any interest in the fight, but you could feel his gaze lingering on you from time to time. How typical of him, but you didn´t care right now, you had to concentrate. You dodged all of Sif‘s attacks until you could see your sword flying through the air and feel her sword pressed gently against your throat. You smiled and knocked the sword out of its place whilst grabbing Sif‘s arm and pulling her so close to you that she could now feel your dagger directly over her heart.

But of course she had expected that and now held a dagger to your throat too. You smiled at each other and you put your weapons away before you bowed a bit in front of her.  
“Thank you for that wonderful fight." You said, still smiling and she returned the courtesy shortly. “It´s always fun to fight with someone that can actually match your skills." She said laughing and you smiled wider.  
“I know what you mean. It´s just too boring to fight with the boys if you are so much better than them." You joked with her and could instantly hear Thor snort.  
“You just make your little jokes. We all know that I could win a fight with you two without even having to put any effort in it. I am Thor, the mighty prince of Asgard, Son of Odin. No woman or men can defeat me in a battle!" He said, definitely offended by your words and you just laughed.  
“Of course Thor. Maybe I´ll start taking you seriously again when your hair is finally shorter than mine." I answered and everyone in your small group laughed heartily.  
Thor turned Mjölnir in his hands and looked at you with a certain spark in his eyes. “Maybe I´ll let you cut my glorious hair if you win a fight against me, (Y/N). “ He said, taunting you, but you just laughed and shook your head.

“Discuss that with Sif she is much more interested in your hair than I am." You replied grinning and could feel Sif staring at you angrily for a moment. Everyone in Asgard knew that she had a thing for the soon to be king but Thor himself and she was trying to keep it from him for as long as possible.  
He simply turned his gaze to her and smiled wickedly. “Then we fight, Lady Sif." He decided and Sif had barely enough time to roll her eyes when they both started fighting each other. Of course he was no match for her. He was an excellent warrior and soldier but in comparison to Sif he sucked at fighting strategically. While she danced around him and searched for all his weaknesses he just attacked mindlessly.  
You already knew how this match was going to end so you turned your back to them and decided to get your sword back, which of course lay not more than one step away from where Loki sat. You viewed him sceptically for a moment but he seemed to be very interested in his book so you tried to get your sword back, however before you could reach it your sword was transformed into a long, beautiful green and black snake that looked at you with intelligent eyes. You just rolled your eyes at him and picked the snake up either way, gently petting it´s head. 

“You should know by now that I am not afraid by your little snakes." You said to Loki, annoyed by his endless games but he just smiled mischievously.  
"I do know that my little warrior, I just never get tired of admiring how good you look with a snake on your body. And I know that you love your sword. And you know that I am the only one around here capable of getting it back for you" he said, and you just rolled your eyes at him again. A wonder that you didn´t get dizzy from doing this so often in his presence.

"And now you are going to tell me what you want for giving it back to me, am I right?" You guessed and looked at him annoyed.  
"Very right. Come here to me pretty one" he said and you knew what was coming. You kneeled beside him nonetheless because you really wanted your sword back. Like this you were still a little bit taller than him and didn´t feel completely helpless against his height. He leaned forward to you a bit and whispered with a dark and a bit hoarse voice, so close to you that no one except you could hear.  
"I want you. Naked, under me. Sweating and panting, whispering my name needing and wanting. I want you, too bewitched by your lust to remember anything other than my name and how much you need my touch." He said, almost commanding and looking at you with obvious desire in his eyes. He was mustering you like a predator his prey.

You were wearing your normal clothes, made out of leather and a light fabric, which were comfortable but also protected you in fights. It was not very sexy or revealing, but Loki seemed to like them very much nonetheless. Maybe because they were black and green? Who understood this guy anyway?  
You let him think for a moment that his words actually had any effect on you and leaned a bit closer to him which caused him to grin triumphantly, but this grin disappeared very weakly as you talked again. "I rather go cuddle with the snake, but thanks."

He looked annoyed for a moment but then grinned again "One day you´ll come to me and beg me to take you." He promised you and you just chuckled.  
"Have fun waiting for this day" you said, and stood up to go back to your friends.  
Fandral looked like he wanted to ask you where you got a snake, but in the moment you petted it´s head the snake transformed into a sword again. Because of this everyone knew what happened, but you didn´t think about thanking Loki. He would just turn more arrogant and annoying if you did.  
Thor and Sif just finished their fight and came over to you. Thor took a glass of wine from a bypassing servant and drank it looking more like a puppy than a prince. Because of this you turned away from him and looked at Fandral which turned out to be a horrible mistake. 

"Lady (Y/N), my dearest, you do know what kind of special event we celebrate this evening?" He asked you and you just chuckled.  
"It is a normal dance Fandral and no, no way." You answered his unspoken question and saw Sif laughing, while Fandral just pouted.  
"You didn´t even listen to what I was going to ask you!" He complained and you just put your arm around his shoulders friendly.  
"Everyone here knew that you were going to ask me to be your female company on this dance and my answer to this question is no. I will wear a dress and get drunk just like I do on every dance." I decided, and Thor grinned.  
"And run away from my brother" He added, and you looked at him angrily.  
"I don´t run away from him!" You said with a stern voice and Sif chuckled.  
"You are just positioning yourself tactically smart in the room, right?" she asked teasingly and you nodded.  
"Exactly!" and everyone started to laugh. 

It was no secret that the other prince of Asgard was trying to get you into his bed, but it was also commonly known that this would never happen because you were always annoyed with his tries to seduce you. You didn´t want to be a playtoy for him, just a woman in a long line of other woman, nothing special and nothing remarkable. You would wait until you would really fall in love with someone and then marry this person until you would let her or him seduce you.  
"If you would excuse me now I do not plan to reek like the intestines of a bear this evening like other people," you looked seemingly unintentionally at Thor, "so I have to go bath now." You said as a goodbye to your friends and they just laughed and let you go your way.  
You made way to your bedroom and about halfway there you noticed that someone was following you. 

"Loki come on. Aren´t we a bit too old to play hide and seek?" You asked into the shadows, and seconds later the tall and lean man stepped out of those shadows.  
"Who said that I was hiding? I simply wanted to enjoy the view of your backside for a moment longer." He responded and you just continued to walk to your room, annoyed with his flirting. But of course he just stayed next to you and you looked at him for a second.  
"Get to the point Loki." You demanded, and he simply asked, "Who is going with you to the dance?"  
You exhaled, annoyed by him and crossed your arms in front of your torso.  
"Not you too. I will go to the dance alone. And I will drink until I am drunk just as it is my tradition. Traditions are important!" You said and Loki smiled a bit.  
"So you didn´t say no to Fandral because you already had someone to accompany you and lied to not hurt his feelings?" He kept asking and you simply shook your head.  
"No. I planned on dancing with a few nice young guys who I don´t know and will never see again so they don´t annoy me as much as the people I already know" I answered truthfully and his grin grew wider.  
"We´ll see each other at the dance then. And don´t drink too much or I might just take advantage of you being all emotional and not thinking for once." He warned and I scoffed at him.  
"That´s even below your standards, Loki." 

His grin turned mischievous again and he pressed me a bit against the wall in my back, whilst whispering.  
"You and your standards that are supposedly so much higher than my morals. I know your fantasies, my little warrior. The colourful and detailed pictures of my naked body against yours. How I touch you, get to know every inch of your body until you finally succumb to my touch and become mine. How my length pushes into you over and over again. Hard, fast and deep into your wet womanhood and filling you up completely. How you scream my name and dig your nails into my back. Maybe we should make your fantasies reality." He suggested with the hottest and seductive voice you´ve ever heard and you notice how your body reacts to his voice.  
"Use your silver tongue with someone who cares Loki. There are enough woman who eagerly want to be your little toy and please you. I just think of myself too good to be like that." You respond and force yourself to push him gently out of the way and continue to go to your room. But he follows you instantly and grabs your wrist to make you turn to him again. 

"You don´t really believe that I would ever desire another woman as soon as I got you? I would never let you go again. I have never seen a more beautiful, wild, fierce and wonderful woman then you, not in all of the nine realms." He said, with absolute conviction, but you just smile mildly at him.  
"And I almost believed that pretty little lie." You say and go away, this time not followed by him.  
You go to your chambers and sink on your bed after you had closed the door. You had to catch your breath and slow down your pulse before you could do anything else. Of course Loki‘s words and actions left an impression on you. He was a good looking guy with his dark hair and his eyes full of expression. He had been trying to flirt with you for quite a while now, and you couldn’t deny that you had fun while bickering around with him, and you liked his presence. His words gave you the feeling of being something special, but you knew that you were not. You knew that he would lose his interest in you as soon as you gave in to his attempts. If you would allow him to do all these things he constantly talked about, he would lose interest and go to the next woman. He just liked you because you were a challenge and as soon as he won this little game you would be nothing more than one of many that succumbed to his charms. You could not let that happen.

 

As the pulsing heat between your legs finally stopped and your pulse went back to normal, you stood up to ready yourself for the dance. You brushed your long hair and let it fall over your whole back except for the two tiny strands of hair you braided around your head so they almost looked like a little crown. Then you took the long emerald green dress with the black lace out of your closet and with the help of some servants you even managed to get the corset of the dress like it should be. You looked at yourself in the mirror and smiled a bit. This was definitely a dress you could wear to an Asgardian dance, at least if you do not want to get noticed.

You tried to steady yourself for the evening with taking one last deep breath and then leaving your chambers without taking any weapons with you. You‘d already tried to sneak some in, countless times, but sadly your attempts always failed, so you just gave up trying one day.  
You didn´t see any familiar faces while walking through the long corridors of the castle and you were glad about it. This would be a normal dance, boring and ordinary. Loki would find someone else to flirt with and finally leave you alone. That was a good thing right? Then why did your heart rebel at that image in your head?  
It doesn´t matter, you tell yourself, and try to focus on your surroundings rather than your thoughts.  
You looked around the big festhall and smiled to yourself. The dances in Asgard were a thing for themselves, you admired the shining lights all around you and how beautiful the whole room was decorated with flowers and the help of magic. You got yourself a glass of wine from one of the servants and sat down in a little niche. You looked at the game of lights and happiness all around you and listened to the music, smiling to yourself a bit more.

You didn´t think that any of your friends would search for you because you knew that they would all need to mind their own business. Hogun wouldn´t come to the dance at all, Sif was probably very busy trying to take care of Thor, who was probably already drunk beyond reason, trying to challenge someone to a fight or flirting with some poor woman. Vollstag was surely trying to eat whole Asgard again while Fandral was on the way to his chambers with at least three girls that he had successfully seduced.  
That was why you could completely relax and wait for some naive little boy from some of the nine realms who thought that it was an incredible idea to ask you for a dance. Then you would dance with him out of courtesy and return to drinking afterwards. You sighed a bit to yourself thinking that you could now be sitting in your own room, reading, but you knew that you had to attend the dance. In the eyes of the most warriors around here fighting and reading did not go well together, so nobody knew about your little guilty pleasure. Thor would never stop teasing you about it if he ever found out and the damn law of Asgard forbade you to slit the throat of the little wannabe king. Damn laws.  
You were on the verge of standing up to get yourself a new glass of wine when someone gave you one from your right side. You took it and turned around to thank the servant but you only saw a grinning Loki in front of you which made you sigh. 

"Why can´t you just leave me alone?" You ask him, without any real emotion in your voice and his grin turned playful again.  
"I never had a problem with taking the things I want and I want you. So I´ll take you." He promised, but you just rolled your eyes at him again.  
"If you did not notice, I am not a prostitute so go search for one of those. I´m not obliged to play along just so you can satisfy your needs." You say, angry at him, and curse the damn heat that is pulsing in your womanhood again.

"Right now I´ll just take you dancing my little warrior." He said smiling politely before he stood up and held his hand out to help you stand up before leading you to the dance floor. You bit your lips while your thoughts are racing through your head, trying to find a way out of this, but you sigh as you see that there is no legal way out of this.  
"Damned be the Asgardian law. “ You murmur to yourself, but you take his hand and let him guide you to the dance floor. You found into the normal dancing position and could feel him placing the hand that wasn´t holding yours gently on your hip. You had to fight the goose bumps that were trying to creep over your skin so he wouldn´t notice and curse yourself. Even this little touch send your hormones racing and a fire to your womanhood. You had to concentrate in order to survive this evening without any incidents.  
You were both good dancers so you danced easily over the whole dance floor without having to concentrate too much on it. 

"Do you do that on purpose?" Loki spoke up after a while and you looked in his shimmering green eyes, confused at what he meant. "The colours of your clothing," he explained and looked down at your dress. "We always seem to match each other perfectly." He added and smiled at you.  
You just scoffed before answering "Just because I coincidentally like the colours green and black too does not mean that you have something to do with it. Don´t think that you have such influence on my life." You say, a bit bitchy because you were trying to ignore your body that was aching for his touch, but he just laughed. He pulled you closer to his body and gently stroked the side of your neck with his nose.

"Oh but I have a big influence on your body, pretty one. I can smell your arousal. You cannot hide the wetness between your legs from me." He said darkly, and his voice made you shiver before you could concentrate enough to suppress it.  
"Well obviously I can´t do anything against my body, but that doesn´t mean that my mind will just give in this easily." You defended yourself and turned away from him. "Excuse me now" you added before trying to get away from him, but he just pulled you close again. So close that your faces were just inches away from each other and you could feel his breath on your skin. "Because the thing that I want is not good for me." You whispered quietly, managing to free yourself from him and quickly leave the great hall. You hugged yourself a bit and wished that you had a knife or something with you, so that you could turn all your sadness and insecurities into anger and fighting skills just like you did your whole life. 

"(Y/N)!" You could hear the familiar but hated voice behind you but you just shook your head and didn´t stop running away from him.  
But this damn dress was just not made for running so he quickly caught up to you and tried to catch your wrists again. But you pulled away from his embrace and turned around to him angrily.  
"By the nine realms Loki can´t you just leave me alone? Go get yourself some other woman that is dumb enough to believe your pretty lies and go to your chamber with you so you can fuck her once and never care for her again after that. I am not going to be one of your toys!" You almost screamed at him, but instead of taking a step back like you expected from him, he just looked at you with gentle and sad eyes.

"My dear little warrior I could never do that to you. I could never hurt you in that way. I know that you will never believe me but I want so much more than just your body. If I would ever get you I would never let you go again." He said quietly, and you looked at him confused.  
This could not be the truth.  
This words that felt so good in your heart were too good to be truth, they had to be a lie. You couldn´t believe him, you couldn´t allow yourself to do so. He was a prince of Asgard and you just a common warrior. He would never take you as his wife, maybe as his concubine but nothing more. Just as you wanted to open the door to your chambers you could hear his pleading voice whisper your name and you just had to look at him again. You looked into his green eyes full of hurt, despair and honesty.  
"Please." He whispered, looking at you. "Just this one time. Just for this night. I just want to feel loved once." He said, almost inaudible, and cracked your heart in two with his words.

 

This wasn´t Loki the mischievous trickster in front of you, this was the little lost prince that was always different from everyone else. The boy that never fit in and stood always in the shadow of his brother. He had finally opened himself up to someone again, let someone see the real him.  
In this moment you just felt so connected to him that your mind stopped fighting against your heart.  
You made a step towards him and he looked at you like he couldn´t believe what you were doing. Gently you stroked his cheek and he closed the eyes to savour your touch.  
That was the moment when you leaned to him and gently sealed his lips with yours.  
For a moment he seemed just surprised, but then he took you in his arms and returned the kiss desperately and intensely. His lips were so soft and they just felt too damn good on yours. He pressed you a bit against the door of your chambers and you could feel your need for him growing even more. He gently stroked your lips with his tongue and you opened your mouth for him just to feel his silver tongue slip in it and discovering you possessively. Your tongues danced with each other just as skilled as you did a few minutes before. He broke the kiss after a while and you tried to catch your breath again, but his lips were on yours again before you could even think about it.

His hands were on your hips and he gently stroked over your sides before they also wandered to your butt, which he gently caressed and then massaged while pressing yourself more against him with this. You could feel that his member whas stiffening in his pants as because you were no so close to each other and it made you almost breathless that you could envoke this lust and passion in the oh so controlled prince of Asgard. You did not really have that much experience so you decided to let him do whatever he wanted, he seemed to know how to do it.  
His lips wandered from yours over your cheek to your ear where he whispered "I will make all your fantasies come true tonight if you allow me my dear?" He looked at you waiting for your approval, while his eyes were dark with desire. You knew that when you allowed him to do to you what he always talked about, the lost prince would go away and he would be his normal self again. But you liked him either way, even though he could sometimes be a real pain in the ass. And your body needed his touch badly. So you just nodded slightly and the grin on his face turned mischievous again even though his eyes did not lose their gentle touch. 

"Good." He whispered, now kissing your neck and making you moan silently. "I will make you beg, my beauty. You will whimper and whine under me, begging me to just let you come and make you feel the most overwhelming feeling in all the nine realms. I will fuck you so hard that you will scream my name, so taken away by your desire." He promised you, and you could feel your cheeks heat up at the image that formed inside your head, while his dark voice sent chills over your back again.  
"I should tell you something before," you said a bit embarrassed, and he looked at you wanting, while stroking your cheeks.  
"I like it when you turn red for me. I´ll make you do that more often from now on." He promised before gently smiling at you. "What do you want to tell me?" He asked and you bit your lip a bit.

"Well I...I have never..." you tried to explain and looked away from him.  
He made you look at him again and asked you "You have never what? Talk to me darling." He asked of you and you sighed.  
"I never had sex with a man." You finally explain and feel yourself blushing again. Of course you had played with yourself multiple times and you were used to having something in you, but you never actually had a penis in you. You were a little scared that it would hurt more than the toys you used on yourself, but Loki just grinned slightly.  
"I will ruin you for every man in all the worlds. I will take you so long and often and good that even the thought of having another man inside you makes you want to puke. MY penis will be the only one to ever touch your delicious wetness, you understand?" He demanded, and you could feel yourself nodding without even thinking about it. "Good Girl." He murmured, caressing your neck again and then whispering, "Don´t worry I will make sure that you don´t feel any pain, my little warrior. I´ll take good care of you."  
You could feel yourself relaxing at his words and enjoying his touch again. You knew that he would be careful and that his magic could also help make this night very exciting for you. You trusted him. The God of lies and mischief. How dumb could you be? 

Your thoughts turned in a very different direction as you found yourself in your chambers and pressed against the other side of the door. You looked up to Loki and smiled before he gently turned you around and continued to kiss your neck and gently bite you while he opened your dress all the while rubbing the bulge of his pants gently on your ass. He was impatient and obviously just moments away from just tearing your dress in two but gave his best to not do so. You moaned a bit louder and put both of your hands on the door to steady yourself a bit.  
You almost didn´t notice as he finally won against your dress and gently let it slip from your shoulders. The fabric made almost no noise when it fell to the ground leaving you completely naked in front of him. Instinctively you tried to cover yourself, but he grabbed your wrists as fast as a snake and shook his head.  
"Don´t" he simply commanded you and then stopped holding your wrists down. You were embarrassed but leave your hands where they are and let him turn you around and pull you away from the door. Slowly, like a predator he eyed your body from each angle, going around you and licking his lips hungrily, the need obvious in his eyes. You wanted to cover yourself under his intense gaze but couldn´t bring yourself to not obey his command. You were unsure if he really liked what he saw, he looked at you so long that you grew nervous, but as he finally spoke you calmed again. "You are beautiful" he whispered honestly and you could feel your cheeks turn red again.

"And now lay down my little warrior. Let me discover every inch of your body and worship every part of it. From now on you are mine and I will make this very clear so no man will ever dare to touch what is mine." He said with a husky voice again and your body reacted to it again. You obeyed his command and lay down on your bed making yourself comfortable. You looked up at Loki while he was slowly undressing and you just could not take your eyes off his body. He was slim yet muscular, lean but still he seemed strong. His muscles were not as bulky and intimidating as Thor’s and his dark hair stood in great contrast to his light skin. His beautiful eyes were full of lust and desire which made the fire in your lower belly burn even brighter  
.  
He lowered himself on the bed above you, kissing you intensely again, making you breathless. You raised your arms shyly to gently caress his neck and he hummed in anticipation as you got a bit braver, closing your arms around his neck and pulling him closer to you. You smiled as this movement made him pant against your lips in anticipation. He wanted to feel you close to him just as much as you needed him close to you.  
Your tongues danced with each other and his hands roamed over your sides. He took your hands in his and put them over your head, fixing them there with some magic that was definitely stronger than you. You panicked for a moment and tried to break free, but he kissed your neck very gently and shushed your panic again.  
"Nothing will happen to you, beauty. Relax." He promised softly, and you took a deep breath and then smiled at him, now calm again. His lips wandered over your neck and left more than one mark, biting and sucking on the sensitive skin. You panted, enjoying what he was doing and leaning your head to the side so he had more space to make you feel good, which made him grin a bit wider. He wandered down to your collarbones and left there some dark marks on your skin too, making it obvious to everyone that you were his now. For a moment you thought about tomorrow and what to tell Sif and the others, but he made you focus on him again very soon as he wandered even more down and softly caressed the skin of your breasts.

A small moan escaped your lips and your body raised up without you even thinking about it to get closer to him, to get more from this feeling. You could feel the shivers running over his body as he your moans of pleasure reached his ears and jis touches grew even more intense from it.  
Your womanhood ached for his touch, almost too much to bare and your nipples turned hard in need for his touch which they got just a second later. He circled them with his skilled tongue, making you moan louder and shiver under his touch. You could sense that he loves touching you like this, playing with you and being able to control your love play entirely.  
He could stop right now, leaving you undone and wanting, but he didn´t. While he worked at your left breast with his mouth, he massaged your right with his hand. Sucking, biting, licking and massaging, every touch mixed together to a feeling which you wanted to savour forever.  
You had closed your eyes to feel everything even more intensely and shivers ran over your whole body while you felt like you would get lost in the pleasure already.  
The wetness between your legs basically screamed for his touch, but he didn´t seem to care, he wanted to play with you even though his own desire must have been bad enough to drive him mad at this point. Still calmly he cared for your boobs now biting in the gentle flesh and peaking at your buds. The sweet pain seemed to make your arousal even more prominent and you tried to get some friction by raising up and reaching out to him. You wanted him to touch you between your legs, needed his touch there. But you didn´t know how to get it. You managed to get some friction on your needy womanhood and moaned louder just to find yourself pressed back in the bed a second later.

"I decide when you find your release not you, my little needy one." Loki reminded you darkly and you closed your eyes for a second in agony.  
"But…" you tried to reason with him, but he closed your mouth with his hand and looked at you sternly.  
"No but. I don´t want you to use that mouth for something else than to moan, beg or scream in pleasure you understand me?" He demanded, and you could do nothing else than nod and try not to admit to yourself how hot you thought it was to be dominated by this man.

He returned to his previous doing as if nothing happened and you started to writhe a bit under his touch even though you didn´t exactly know if you were trying to get more of it or trying to move away from his hands. You wanted to be touched so badly but you didn´t want to beg for it. It seemed vulgar to do so even in your momentary situation. But you knew that you could not keep your resistance much longer because you ached so much for his touch. You were trained to withhold the greatest pain but not this sweet form of torture.  
You bit your own arm trying to focus on something other than Loki’s touches, but it seemed that he just got more and more intense making you wetter by the second. You felt like his hands were everywhere on your breasts that felt a bit sore now, which only made his gentle touches much more arousing.

After a while you just couldn´t bare your need anymore and closed your eyes silently whispering "Loki, please". You could feel him smiling against your skin and he came up to your face grinning mischievously.  
"Please what, (Y/N)? Tell me what exactly you want." He challenged your self-control as well as his and you groaned frustrated, before jumping over your shadow and looking him stubbornly in the eyes.  
"Please touch my womanhood, dig deep into my wetness. I don´t care how, just end this torture already, take me and make me yours, please." You said with obvious need in your voice and he moaned silently, appreciating your pleading.You could feel his member twitch against your hip and you wanted nothing more than to finally feel him inside you.

"Your wish is my command." He answered, smiling and you could feel how his hands slowly wandered from your breasts to your hip where he draw little circles teasingly, letting you wait for what you wanted so badly. You could do nothing against your hip that was bucking up and making him laugh a bit. His hands continued their journey down and you could feel him gently brushing against your womanhood. You moaned, expectantly awaiting his touch. You wanted to feel him there so badly, needed it so much. He went over your hipbone down to your knee and then switched to the inner side of your thigh where he slowly wandered up again. He smiled dirty when he was about halfway up almost purring the words "Oh someone is really wet for me." You could feel yourself blush and were too embarrassed to even say anything, because his hand was now wandering more up and he brushed with his fingertips over your slit.

You whimpered noiselessly, pleading for him to touch you more, and he obliged your wish this time moving to your clit and gently playing with it. You could feel him hum against your wetness as his tongue first touched you there, he seemed to enjoy your taste far more than you had expected.  
You moaned louder and pushed yourself up to meet his touch again while he was following your every move with his eyes, taking in your pleasure hungrily while you moaned loudly underneath his touch.  
He brought you closer and closer to coming and you could feel your lower belly tightening itself which made his touches even more intensive. He towered himself over you and bit lightly in your throat which made you whimper aroused.

"Isn´t this what you always wanted? What you always dreamed of? My body over yours, pressing against you while I watch your chest rise and fall with every shaky breath you take. Your body glistering of sweat and your eyes full of desire and need. And all of this while I touch you and wait for you to finally succumb to your pleasure?" He asked darkly, and your goose bumps got worse from it. You could feel him move his fingers from your clit to your entrance and whimpered needingly. Your whole body was tense, awaiting the release which was so close. You could feel him smiling while his lips ghosted over your breasts again, just to surprise you when he finally penetrated you with two of his long and skilled fingers, making you moan much louder and coming just from this, your whole body shaking while you rolled back your eyes and your walls tightened around his oh so perfect fingers.

You couldn´t even regain your concentration back after this mind-blowing orgasm because he pulled his fingers away again and you groaned at the loss of fullness. You looked up at him and could see him slowly licking his fingers clean and grinning slyly.  
"I definitely want more that but we have time for that some other night." He commented, before he positioned himself at your entrance and made you feel his tip which was ready to press inside you. Fear shot through your veins, but he took your concentration away again when he kissed you passionately and longing so you forgot your fear quickly while he slowly pushed into you.  
You could feel a swift but burning pain batting through your womanhood but Loki soothed your pain quickly with his kiss and his gentle touches (and you suspected also a bit of magic). As he was finally completely filling you up you both moaned in unison and you closed your eyes in pleasure. You could feel Lokis impatience but also how satisfied he was with being buried deep inside you. It just felt so unbelievably good to have him fill you up and it felt like he was everywhere, making you feel safe and secure.

When he had the feeling that you had accommodated yourself enough to his impressive length he pulled away again, almost leaving you just to push back in again, hard and deep making you moan even louder.  
You clawed yourself under your magic bonds and squirmed under Loki’s thrusts while stronger shivers were now wandering over your body. He bit your throat, a bit harder now, leaving marks again and holding your hip with one hand to be able to push into you even deeper and harder. He started sweating a bit and his dark and low moans made you shiver even more. His length filled you up and brushed over your most sensitive spots and you felt like you were going to explode from pleasure, closing your ankles behind his back and pulling him even deeper into you. He groaned at your anticipation and happily obliged your silent wish and thrust into you even deeper and harder now moaning more loudly himself. You didn´t want this to end ever again.  
"I want to make you scream my little warrior. I want everyone in Asgard to know that you are now mine and mine alone." Loki moaned husky against your throat and got even more intense with his movements. You felt your next orgasm building up but tried to be reasonable nonetheless.

"But Thor and..." You tried to speak but then felt his hand on your throat gently choking you. You didn’t know how or why but this action seemed to make your pleasure even stronger and you squirmed harder underneath him until he released you again and kissed the spot where his hand where before gently.  
"Shush sweetheart. I will make you forget every other name besides mine. And now, stop thinking and just give in to your pleasure." He commanded you and thrusted faster into your wetness. You felt that he was close to his own release and that his movements became more erratic while he talked. 

 

You could feel your next orgasm coming closer and as the waves of your pleasure washed over your shaking body you screamed Loki’s name and knew that you would be now forever his.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I hope you liked this stuff and it was at least a bit sexy (I tried.. ). This was heavily inspired by multiple posts on Loki´s dirty whispers ( [Look them up here](http://lokis-dirty-whispers.tumblr.com/)) which is just beyond awesome and amazing!  
> Many thank you´s to the awesome [Hailhydration](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailhydration/pseuds/Hailhydration)  
> for beta reading this - you should aaaaall go check them out they are one of the sweetest persons I know :)


End file.
